Talk:Unlinked skill
Should we make a category that has all unlinked skills? We have it for other Attributes, but I can't find an unlinked category. --Albinobird 18:49, 21 February 2007 (CST) :They're in the parent category for each profession. I added the links. --Fyren 19:10, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::Alright, I missed that part of the professions apparently... --Albinobird 19:11, 21 February 2007 (CST) Could we also have a list of all linked skills which act like unlinked ones (such as Disrupting Chop)? :hmmm not like dc cuz that does require an axe, I would prefer a list of skills that are almost 100% effective even with no investment in atribute. Especialy primary atr skills that act that way... Ex Zealous Renewal... LegendaryWalter 03:11, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::I added a list of every skill that doesn't have any green numbers (excluding Sunspear Rebirth Signet, Lightbringer Gaze and Lightbringer Signet) and is in a different category then "No Attribute". If someone has an idea how to make the page look better with all those extra icons go ahead. I think the categories are unneeded, especially, since they contain PvE skills, and those aren't what I would call "Unlinked". — Poki#3 , 01:08, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Unlinked Melee Attacks The following skills can be used with any melee weapon. Note that not all are confirmed to work properly with a Scythe when hitting multiple targets. Scythe Mastery *Banishing Strike - AoE Holy damage *Eremite's Attack - attack faster *Irresistible Sweep - unblockable if Enchant self *Mystic Sweep - attack faster *Pious Assault - instant recharge if Enchant self *Reap Impurities - heal on Conditions foe *Rending Sweep - removes Enchantments *Twin Moon Sweep - hits twice *Victorious Sweep - heal on higher health Strength *Body Blow - Deep Wound if Cracked Armor *Bull's Strike - KD *Counterattack - regain Energy if foe attacking *Griffon's Sweep - KD *Leviathan's Sweep - KD *Magehunter Strike - attack faster, unblockable if foe Enchant *Power Attack - +damage *Protector's Strike - attack faster Tactics *Desperation Blow - cause Condition, self KD *Drunken Blow - cause Condition, self KD *Soldier's Strike - unblockable if Shout self *Thrill of Victory - +damage if higher health Warrior Unlinked *Distracting Blow - AoE interrupt *Distracting Strike - interrupt, disable if Cracked Armor *Skull Crack - interrupt and Daze on spells *Symbolic Strike - based on Signets *Wild Blow - unblockable critical hit, remove stances Critical Strikes *Malicious Strike - Critical Hit if Condition PvE Only *Club of a Thousand Bears - KD if nonhuman *Sneak Attack - Blindness *Whirlwind Attack - AoE attack ...I don't think I missed any. Worth adding as a reference? (T/ ) 08:01, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Well they aren't really unlinked, they are linked to an attribute (in most cases I think), but they can be used by weapons outside of that attribute as well. I think they should have a new page maybe, don't know if they fit on this one. Silver Sunlight 08:34, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Um... Melee attack skills quick reference >.> Probably could link it from a "See also" section or something. —Dr Ishmael 14:59, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::I fail. >.> (T/ ) 21:52, 29 October 2008 (UTC)